My Unconditional Love
by StellarHeaven
Summary: AU: This is a story wherein Lucy asked his husband, Natsu, 'why do you love me' while holding a butcher's knife. While Natsu struggles to not get his wife mad. One-shot. I'm not good with summary but try to read it :)


_"Love does not come in a tag of restrictions and limitations. It is an independent feeling which arises from within and is purely unconditional and boundless"_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy have been happily married for 3 years now, well as every marriage is they also have disagreements or fights but they always manage to get through it together. It was just a normal day in their household, Lucy was cooking food while Natsu was there trying to assist her just because he was bored. Lucy was holding a butcher knife in cutting the meat for their dinner when she suddenly said something to Natsu.

"Natsu..."

"Hmm.."

"Why do you love me?" Lucy asked without looking at Natsu and continue cutting the meat with her knife. Natsu was taken a back with her question, how was he supposed to answer? and why the hell does she have to ask about it while holding such a big knife?! Natsu thought.

Natsu gulped with how serious his wife was being and she's holding a freaking knife?! he feels like if he makes the wrong answer he won't be able to see tomorrow.

He contemplated on what to answer, he could simply say that he loves her because she's beautiful, but that would be too cheesy for him. He would sound too much like Loke.

Then he though he could also say that he loves her because she's nice, but that's too cliche a lot of people say that right?

Natsu didn't reply for a while so Lucy decided to ask again.

"Natsu why do you love me?" Lucy ask while still holding the knife.

But Natsu decided to just answer her with "Because I chose to love you"

Natsu noticed Lucy frowning.

"You didn't answer me for such a long time and that's all you're going to say?" Lucy said

"Yeah but I said those words because..." Natsu wasn't able to finish what he was saying because he was cut off by Lucy

"Nevermind you don't need to explain" She said. The expression on her face was clear to tell that she was sad or pissed off.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say"

"No, I'm just going to watch some tv for a while" Lucy said leaving the kitchen.

Lucy was now sitting in the living room, staring at the tv.

Natsu sigh at Lucy's behavior "You know Lucy you should listen to other people more often"

"Wha-" Natsu cut her off and said "Don't talk first" Natsu said he was serious this time.

Lucy stayed quiet waiting for Natsu to say anything

"I could have told you that I love you because you're beautiful, because you really are. But what if after 10 years or so, when you're already old, you won't be as beautiful as you are before. Does that mean I don't love you anymore?"

"I also could have told you that I love you because you're nice, but what about the times when we fight and or the times when you push me of the bed, I really don't think you're being nice for doing those thing but does that mean I don't love you?" Natsu notice a small smile in Lucy's face.

"There are a lot of things that I could have told you but I said the words 'I chose to love you' because it's true. No matter how ugly or old you get I'll still love you. No matter what fight we go through I'll still love you. You're the one I chose to love until the day I die and no matter what happens I'll love you because you're you" By this time Lucy was already sobbing for what Natsu said

"O-okay" Lucy answered trying to wipe the tears from her face. Natsu hugged his wife and held her with so much love.

"I love you Lucy and I'll protect you till the day I die"

"I love you too"

After all that they had dinner like they usually do, except this time they felt like the love they have for each other got even stronger than it was before.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this short story. **

**I just had my retreat today and I wanted to share to all of you this story that our facilitator told us, but of course I added some parts of my own. Anyway this story was to teach us what love is, that it's unconditional and knows no bound. No matter what your imperfections are, the people that really love you would accept you for who you are.**

**So for those of you who are looking to find the person that would really love you for life, make sure that he/she accepts you for who you are and not try to change you for who you're not. **

**Thanks for reading here's a short additional to the story**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu was now in bed and getting ready to sleep when Natsu suddenly

"So Lucy it's my turn to ask now why do you love me?" Natsu said grinning at her wife.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure" Lucy answered

"What?! That's so mean!" Natsu pouted while Lucy giggled at her husband's childish behavior.

"Okay it's because you're an idiot" She said kissing her husband on the lips and Natsu gladly return the favor. They cuddle with each other until they came to a deep slumber.


End file.
